1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Headphones include housings in which speaker units for outputting reproduced sound are mounted and a band connected to the housings.
Housings are categorized into earmuff type, on-ear type, intra-concha type, insert type, and the like depending on the size and the positional relationship between the housing and a human auricle. The earmuff type has a shape covering an entire auricle, and the on-ear type is smaller than the earmuff type and has a shape in contact with the surface of auricle. The intra-concha type is inserted into a cavum conchae of an auricle and has a shape supported by a tragus and an antitragus, and the insert type is inserted into an ear canal and has a shape worn like earplugs. An ear-hanging type earphone is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-333483.
In particular, the earmuff type headphones and the on-ear type headphones hold the housings by, for example, a belt-like band connected to the housings so that the housings are arranged in good balance. The bands are categorized into a neckband, a headband, and the like depending on the positional relationship between the band and a head. The neckband is a band placed along the back of the head, and the headband is a band placed across the top of the head. An example of the neckband is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-274477.